


Fic Prompts

by orphan_account



Series: Sapphic DivAki [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, one is mildly suggestive, prompts, tw alcohol ment, wlw!divaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 10 3-sentence fics | prompts from twitter





	Fic Prompts

_**— kisses and stars** _

 

The droplets of milk in the sky twinked gently at the two silent women on the park bench, cuddled close to fight to October cold. Every so often, a murmur from the shorter woman of what a particular constellation was could be heard, followed by two tired redheads tracing it out on the sky, quiet giggles escaping their lips. A shift closer, arms wrapping tighter; Aki glanced up in intrusiveness, only to be met with soft red lips pressed against her own pink ones — heaven.

 

_**— a pianist and a lounge singer** _

 

The final song always felt the most laboursome to the tall pianist, the exhaustion of a long evening seeping into her bones; she still never missed a single key. Hazel eyes lifting from her craft for one second, she felt a tender warmth wash over, watching the slender redhead sift through the tables of tired-out drinkers to make her way back to the stage.

As the final notes rang through the room, the singer’s honeyed voice piped up again, “Thank you everyone, I’ve been Aki and my darling pianist has been Divine.”

 

_**— aki wakes up with a cold** _

 

A grumble was Aki’s morning greeting as a petite hand reached out from under the covers in an attempt to find tissues. With a sniffle, followed by a harsh cough, she let out a rough sigh, but that just choked her up more. The woman beside her, wide awake and admiring the sun cascading through a gap in the curtains, smiled slightly, reaching over top the smaller woman to hand her the tissues, with a quiet, “You’re alright, sweetheart.”

 

_**— green apples, rain and sunrise** _

 

Their sleeping habits were certainly ruined after the tenth day in a row of watching the colours of the sky turn from black to oranges and pinks and other brilliant hues. However, today was horribly overcast, rain pattering aggressively against their windowpane. Aki shifted closer to Divine with a gentle sigh, watching her closely as she snacked on a piece of apple; she stole it right from the other’s fingertips in the last second, gaining a disappointed groan from the other.

 

_**— divaki and 'tiddies' (lmao)** _

 

As soon as the taller woman’s arms wrapped tight around Aki’s frame, it was as though the tears that bubbled just spilled without a barrier;how embarrassing. A soft whimper escaped her lips, as she buried her face in the soft fabric of Divine’s shirt, unapologetically nuzzling against her chest for safety. The silk would get damp if she stayed there, but she soft rub of the other’s hand upon her back, and reassuring whispers, was enough for her to stay put; maybe she’d love the view later on.

 

_**— storms + couch** _

 

The clap of thunder resonated through the living room, but that wasn’t what made Divine jump out of her skin; it was the sudden bring lightening strike from right near the window that she jolted because of. The woman beside her, surprisingly calm considering her track record with getting frightened, allowed her gaze to move from the window, to the woman sat silently beside her.

“You’re alright, sweetie,” she mumbled, reaching out to rub the back of her hand.

 

_**— valentine’s day** _

 

A light knock on the door brought Aki from her daze of putting on makeup and ensuring her hair was sitting perfectly. A giggle, as she rushed to the door and opened, admiring the woman before her — a bouquet of red roses appeared from behind the woman.

“Happy Valentine’s, my beautiful red rose.”

 

_**— ghost hunting** _

 

Divine never once flinched at the creaks of the abandoned buildings they searched around — she had a bad tendency for shouting and mocking the apparent spirits that lurked the halls. Aki though, whimpered as she stepped behind the other woman, staring down the corridor.

How wasn’t a professional ghost hunter used to the noises she experienced?

 

_**— raspberry kisses and swimming pools** _

 

Her toes dipped into the cool waters, and a sigh of relief escaped her lips as a true bliss washed over; working all day every day appeared to make Divine appreciate the relaxation even more. The woman beside her, adorned in pink loveheart sunglasses as she took selfies and giggled softly, took a moment to sip her raspberry lemonade. Glancing towards her tanned sweetheart, she pointed towards her lips, cheekily offering a taste.

 

_**— jazz club** _

 

A hand rested upon Aki’s thigh as she sat by the bar, sipping her strawberry berryoska and watching the jazz band in full swing. A light smirk appearing upon her rosy features, she lifted her gaze to meet alluring hazel eyes. Another sip of her drink as the music stopped for a second; they both knew where this evening would end.


End file.
